Taken in Hand
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Michael decides that it is high time someone has taken his wayward brothers in hand. Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel each learn why it is important to never anger Big Brother Michael.


**Just something that came to mind while at work tonight! What if all that was needed to stop this entire thing was for certain people to be taken into hand, and over someones knee.**

 **And I'm a sucker for Big Bother Michael!**

* * *

Michael strode with purpose across the smooth marble flooring. His eyes were hard, various healers looked up as he marched passed. They turned as he marched passed them, fearing for the one being whom was his target. They backed up slowly as The Healer himself looked up from what he had been doing and shot backwards as fear etched itself across his face.

"M..Micheal"

His brother was angry, beyond angry, and he had the distinct feeling that it had something to do with what he had been doing. The elder glared hard at his younger brother, shooing the younger angels away with a quick wave of his hand. Raphael backed up a step as his big brother approached.

"Did you think I would not find out!"

A strong hand grabbed him by the bicep and Raphael let out a noise of alarm as he was pulled forward, closer to his enraged brother.

"Did you think I would not hear of your plans for me and our brother!"

He was pulled up closer to his big brother until he was left with no choice but to look up into his big brothers eyes. Michael glared down at him so harshly that The Healer had to prevent himself from flinching at him.

"That I would not learn of your plans to lock me in the cage! That I would not learn of your plans to start a civil war!"

"I...I-I do not know w-what your talking about"

Even he knew it was a pathetic attempt, and it helped his nerves in no way when his brothers eyes narrowed. Michael spun around and motioned for all other Healers to leave them. They all nodded vigorously as the set down their instruments and quickly left the hospital. When they were all alone the elder turned his attention back to his younger brother. The younger gulped nervously as his brother turned towards his back room. He stumbled as they suddenly started moving once more as Michael pulled him forwards.

"I think it is high time you learn of my dislike of your plan Little Brother"

Raphael was pulled forward as Michael strode through the door and slammed it behind them. He struggled when he was pulled over to his desk, finally realizing what his brother had meant by that. He struggled but it was useless there was no way he was going to get out of this. Michael hadn't done this since he had been a mere fledgling.

"You were going to betray me!"

Michael sat on the edge of his brothers desk.

"You were going to lead a war on our home!"

Raphael yelped as he was roughly pulled over his brothers lap. There was a whoosh as his brothers hand flew back, and another as it came back down again, and a strangled yelp as it made impact. Raphael wiggled and squirmed as painful smacks were rained down on his behind. His grip on his brothers leg increased as his bottom started to burn. He told himself he would not give his dear elder brother the satisfaction of breaking him even as a whimper escaped his mouth as a particularly hard smack landed on his thigh.

Michael had to steel himself when his brother's cries reached his ears. They had been able to run a muck for far too long, and it was high time someone had taken them in check. He hated punishing his siblings, especially when it came to things like this, but his dear younger brothers had gone too far this time.

"You will apologize to those you have wronged"

His tone and hand left no room for argument in the matter, and Raphael knew that his punishment would be far worse should he disregard what his brother had told him to do.

"Then you will right what you have broken"

Another smack to a sit spot and Raphael jumped in his brothers hold as a sob escaped him. More, harsh, smacks were aimed in order to show his brothers true anger.

"And once you have done that, you will return to my rooms where you will stay until I return, do I make myself clear?"

When he got no response, the elder aimed a well placed spank to his brothers thighs once more, one that had his brother hiccuping on his sobs as he readily agreed. After what seemed like a millennium the elder brother finally stopped his tirade on his brother amber bottom and righted his robes once more as he pulled him to his feet. Raphael sniffled hard as he rubbed at his burning bottom. He looked down at his brother, still seated on his desk, through tear ridden swollen eyes. It was strange but he swore that something in him had changed, something he couldn't place, and didn't know if it was good or not, but he was willing to find out. Michael met his gaze, his eyes no longer holding that venom in them that they had before he had taken his rage out on his brother's burning red bottom.

The eldest angel rolled his eyes lovingly at his adorably pathetic little brother, as he stood before him with swollen eyes rubbing at his no doubt stinging rear and hiccuping slightly in their silence. He stood from his brothers desk and opened his arms.

"Oh come here you Little Traitor"

Raphael sniffled once more and dived in his brothers arms, nuzzling his face in his big brothers strong chest, a large hand cupping the back of his head gently as a tender kiss was pressed into his hair. Michael gently scratched at his younger brothers scalp, a gesture he knew always comforted the younger angel.

"There, there, you are forgiven Little Healer, you are forgiven"

His brother hiccuped against his chest once more. After a moment, Michael pulled him back gently pressing another tender kiss to his forehead as he wiped away the remaining tears with his thumbs, cradling the back of his brothers head in his hands.

"Feel better"

Raphael nodded slowly in his brother's grasp and Michael smiled at him softly.

"Good, good. Now, I do believe you have tasks you are meant to complete?"

The younger angel nodded slowly, staring up at his big brother for a moment longer, before turning to do as his brother had told him to do. It was Michael's turn to be taken by surprise as his brother promptly spun back and flung his arms around his chest one more time before quickly letting go and spinning back around, opening his wings, and leaving to do as he was told. Michael watched him go fondly before shaking his head gently and looking out the windows over the horizon.

One down, two to go.

Despite contrary belief, Michael had always known where his baby brother had been hiding. Gabriel was not as good at cloaking himself as he liked to think he was. And one confirmation from Heimdall had him opening his mighty white wings and flying his way over to Asgard.

He landed silently behind his baby brother and Gabriel's 'adopted' brother Thor, on the Bifrost bridge listening as His young messenger in disguise taunts the son of Odin. He crosses his arms over his chest sternly, watching the proceeding silently. Odin himself stops beside the mightiest archangel, bowing his head in respect to the Prince of Yahweh's kingdom. The viceroy of Heaven inclines his head in greeting. Silently, in a way exasperated guardians only can be sometimes, they agree to take their respectful family member and deal with them themselves.

Michael turns his attention back to his dearest baby brother, his eyes hard as he gets images of his currant activities.

"Gabriel, that is quite enough"

Gabriel froze in his foot steps, posed to shove Thor off the Bifrost, when the voice sounded behind him. The voice, stern and angered, one that sent chills down his back. Thor looked up in shock as 'Loki' froze and slowly ever so slowly turned around. He gazed behind his little brother and his eyes widened in disbelief when he saw the magnificent legendary creature with the brilliant white wings folded against his back. His arms uncrossed from his chest as he strode closer to his brother. The elder Asgardian son jumped up in defense of his brother but is stopped in the form of Heimdall placing a hand on his shoulder gently but firm enough to keep him from moving.

"No, My Prince, it is not our place to interfere with their matters, especially one such as this"

"But Heimdall, who is this? How has he gotten in Asgard?"

The Guardian looked over him to the two angels, waiting a moment before answering.

"He is here because I had called him. Your Father will explain more later, My Prince. But you may know him as Michael, the viceroy of Heaven, Prince and First born of Yahweh. His purpose is to collect his younger brother Gabriel"

The aforementioned archangel watched with apprehension as his brother approached, his normally placid eyes lit in rage.

"..Michael..."

Gabriel wasn't sure he liked the way his voice had cracked. He let out a pain filled yelp as a hand shot out and grasped his ear firmly, pulling him forward. The staff in his hand falling to the floor with a clatter as his big brother pulled him closer.

"Come Gabriel, let us take a look at your currant choices you've made"

They were gone in the next moment, appearing in the apartment the younger had take occupancy in whilst on Earth. Michael looked around the room in disgust. Cakes and pastries, candies and sodas, lined the table. He didn't even want to think about what his baby brother had done on that bed.

"You've indulged yourself Gabriel"

The Messenger could do nothing more but follow his brother every time the jumped from place to place, whenever he did try and get away the only response he got was a sharp tug on his ear.

They found TV Land and Michael had been less then pleased when he had learned that Gabriel had killed Dean Winchester over a hundred times. Nor had he been all too happy about his way of dishing out justice to the scum of human society.

"Gabriel, you are acting no better then a fledgling throwing a fit!"

"That's rich coming from you!"

He cried out as a sharp tug on his ear pulled him over to his bed. Michael was beyond angry now, he was down right furious. Gabriel knew he had dug his own grave the moment he let his mouth run the show.

"If you are going to misbehave such as you have, then you must know that the consequences are going to catch up to you"

Gabriel let out a yelp as he was pushed over the side of the bed and the sound of leather folding over on leather.

"You have needed to be taken in hand a long time ago, I should have never allowed you to get this far"

Whiskey eyes widened when there was a whoosh as the belt was pulled back, another as it was swung back down, and a loud cry as it made a stinging impact. Hands flew back to protect the stinging area from any further smacks. Gabriel was not ashamed to admit that he had already had tears falling from his eyes, the belt stung, alright, you'd be crazy not to cry if you were getting the belt.

"Remove your hands Gabriel"

"Mi-Mihikey! Please! No! I'm Sorry! Please not your belt! I'll be good I swear! I'll recycle!"

Michael shook his head. He knew his baby brother better then he thought he did, those were merely attempts to soften him enough to change his mind for this punishment, but every time he thought of his darling little brother committing all those acts and endangering himself in the process, it hardened him.

"I am giving you one more chance to remove your hands Gabriel, or we can do this bare, t'is your choice"

Gabriel shook his head vigoruously but deduced that it would be better for him if he continued wearing his pants. Michael watched, waiting with his belt, as his baby brother slowly retracted his hands. There was a tense pause as he lifted the belt into the air once more and brought it back down with a loud twack. Gabriel jumped, grasping the blankets tightly in his fists, crying out at the stinging pain. The younger archangel buried his face in the soft silken blankets as the belt was lifted into the air once more, sobbing out when it came crashing down once more.

Over and over again.

"You will apologize to the Winchesters for messing with them"

Gabriel opened his mouth once more, snapping out a sobbed response to his elder brother he would live to regret.

"Those arrogant douche bags got what they deserved!"

Michael paused, looking down at his baby brother's red face with ill-concealed rage. Gabriel's eyes widened as his brother reached forward and tugged hard at his pants, silently cursing the actual Loki for lack of restriction on his clothing as they were pulled down quite easily. Michael raised the belt high and brought it down quickly with a resounding smack. Gabriel shrieked at the sharp pain in his backside as the was brought down harshly at least three more times until snot, tears, and sweat covered the blanket under his head.

"Would you like to repeat that little brother, perhaps when we are done here we should wash that nasty language from your mouth"

Gabriel shook his head, wailing as the belt was brought down on his thigh, hard. His brother knew his strength all to well. Micheal pulled the belt up once more. He found himself having to steel himself once again, if there was one sibling whom he hated having to punish it had to be Gabriel. The Messenger was his baby brother, and it pained him to cause him such pain, but it must be done.

"Now, as I was saying, you will apologize to the Winchesters"

Another thwap and another sob.

"And then you will apologize to the Asgardian's."

Gabriel nodded vigorously, sobs rocking his body. But still, Michael raised the thing above his head.

"And once you have done that, you will return home and wait in my rooms for my return. Raphael should already be there, and if I find out that you two got into an argument then this, Little Brother, will be a warm up for what I will do to you then, do you understand me?"

Gabriel nodded once more and his elder brother let up. The belt faded out, back to where ever Michael had summoned it from. Gabriel snapped his fingers rather clumsily and changed from his leather Loki get up to his comfortable pajamas with the silk bottoms. He cried out as the fabric touched his burning bottom, jumping from the bed to rub at the stings to try and rub them away to no avail. Whiskey eyes turned to look up at his older brother with a look that had Michael rolling his eyes once more.

Gabriel stared up at his big brother, into his soft loving blue eyes, and watched as his big brother rolled his eyes as he opened his arms.

"Now, come here Little Trickster"

The younger angel eyed him warily, looking for any sign that this was a dream or trick, and when he could find no such evidence ran into his big brothers arms. Sobbing as he was wrapped into a warm embrace, strong arms encircling him, a gentle large hand cupping the back of his head as he buried his face into his big brothers chest. A kiss was pressed into his brown locks and he buried himself deeper into his big brother, cherishing the feeling and the moment despite his burning bottom. This was the Michael he remembered, the one whom he missed, the one who would fold the tiny (compared to himself anyway) Messenger into his warm embrace and shield him from the world, the one who was such a snuggle bug.

"Hey now, whatever are you crying about Little One, it is over, shhh hush now, it is over and you are forgiven"

Gabriel sniffled hard and mumbled something into his chest, with the experience only a big brother could have, Michael easily caught what he had said. Smiling fondly at his brother as he pressed another kiss to his hair.

"And I have missed you baby brother, come now and hush your crying, you are alright"

He pulled his baby brother away after a moment longer, brushing away stray tears and stray hair out of his eyes. He leaned forward and pressed a single kiss to his forehead.

"That's better Little One, now, you have tasks you are meant to be doing, so you not?"

Gabriel nodded, and Michael pressed one more kiss to his forehead before releasing him, watching fondly as he opened his golden wings and stretched them out, and took off to do as he was told.

Two down, one to go.

Lucifer felt it as soon as his big brother had appeared behind him. He smiled darkly as he dropped the strap to the floor and spun around, though he'd never admit it, the look on his older brother's face had almost made him flinch.

"Michael, is it time for your defeat already?"

His brother took a step forward, and he instinctively took one backwards.

"Watch your tone little brother, you do not want to make it worse for yourself."

As he walked forward, Michael swooped down and scooped up the discarded strap. Lucifer eyed him warily even as he realized he was running out of retreating space. He panicked when his back hit the wall behind him and his brother got closer. His bicep was grasped, and he let out a yelp as he pants were yanked down just a fraction, enough to expose his pale behind, and then Michael used the strap. Bringing it down sharply across his brothers bare bottom. Lucifer jumped in his grasp, shrieking out in pain.

"No! You can't do this to me! Your not Father, Michael!"

Michael brought the strap down again and again.

"I know I am not father, Lucifer. But you have needed to atone for your actions for a while, you should never have been allowed to get this far. You are acting as a child throwing a tantrum, and if you wish to act as a child then you will be treated as such"

Lucifer liked to think that he had not cracked. That he had stood his ground and not broken, not given Michael the pleasure to see his resolve break, but then he'd be lying. Oh no, a well aimed smack to his sit spot broke any resolve he had tried to build up, as he broke down into sobs. But Michael didn't let up a bit and soon his brother was limp in his grasp sobbing his little angle heart out.

"Mihikey! Please!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears as the elder lifted the strap once more and brought it down harshly once again, causing his brother to jump and his sobs to pick up.

"When we are done here, you will call off your demons, and we will return home and work on being a proper family again"

Lucifer didn't say anything in objection, and so, when he bottom was a deep cherry red, Michael finally relented. Instead of releasing him like he had done with their other brothers, Michael dropped the strap and helped him right his pants before pulling him into a large hug. Gently twisting side to side as he enveloped his dearest brother in his embrace. He whispered soft nothings in the blondes ear, petting his hair gently until his harsh sobs calmed down. He settled his younger brother under his chin, placing his lips tenderly on his forehead.

"Come home?"

Lucifer nodded slowly, burying his face in his brothers shoulder. Michael was all too happy to take the weight of his brother as he opened his own large wings and took them both up into the air.

Both Gabriel and Raphael looked up when they appeared in his rooms. Michael released his hold on Lucifer and the Morning Star sniffled as he immediately wrapped his arms around both their younger brothers, and they hugged him back greedily. Michael watched with gentle eyes as he laid back into his many silken soft pillows. He let them have their moment in silence as they met for the first time in so long. But soon even they released each other and all three rubbed at their sore bottoms.

Michael rolled his eyes in exasperated fondness, raising the blankets up just a tad.

"Oh, come here you little miscreants"

The scrambled over quietly, burrowing into his warmth. Gabriel settled into his left side, snuggling closer as he draped his arm around him. Lucifer slid in on his right, Raphael in between them both. Michael chuckled softly, kissing each of them on the temple gently as he pulled the blankets back down. They settled there, snuggled together in the eldest's bed, just as they had all that time ago before all the fighting simply enjoying each others presence.

Raphael was the first to fall into slumber. Peacefully snuggled in between both his big brothers. Gabriel followed soon after, golden head snuggled into his side. Michael gazed over at the blonde angel to his right, smiling softly as he spotted him trying to keep his eyes open. He pulled Lucifer closer, not disturbing Raphael in the slightest, and scratched softly at the base of the Morning Stars neck.

"Rest now baby brother, you are wary, its alright, I will watch over you"

Lucifer yawned and wrapped his arms around Raphael like one might a teddy bear.

"I love you Mike"

Without missing a beat, he replied.

"And I love you"

Michael glanced at his two baby brothers slumbering peacefully at his sides, hugging them closer for a moment.

"All of you"

* * *

 **Soooo!I thought it was high time Michael took his wayward brothers in hand! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
